Japanese Patent Publication 2003-118396 discloses a cooling apparatus of a fuel cell vehicle including an air conditioner external heat exchanger and a fuel cell cooling heat exchanger.
In the apparatus, as illustrated in FIG. 6, the air conditioner external heat exchanger 2 and the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger 1 are disposed, in that order, from an upstream toward a downstream in a flow direction of air passing through the heat exchangers. The air conditioner external heat exchanger 2 is disposed in front of the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger 1 such that an entire portion of the air conditioner external heat exchanger 2 is overlapped with the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger 1 in a front view of the heat exchangers when viewed from a front side of the vehicle.
FIG. 6 also shows that an electric vehicle system cooling heat exchanger 3 is disposed in front of the air conditioner external heat exchanger 2 and a cooling fan 4 is disposed on a rear side of the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger 1.
However, in an air conditioning system using CO2 coolant, during a cooling operation, a portion (a portion denoted with reference numeral 5 in FIG. 6) adjacent an inlet of the air conditioner external heat exchanger becomes higher in temperature than a cooling water in the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger located on the rear side of the air conditioner external heat exchanger, so that the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger is warmed by the high-temperature portion of the air conditioner external heat exchanger located in front of the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger. As a result, a cooling efficiency of the fuel cell cooling heat exchanger decreases at a region located on the rear side of the high temperature portion of the air conditioner external heat exchanger.